The Mystery Twins vs The Teenage World
by Fireheart8614
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have to move back home after losing the Mystery Shack, and are immediately whisked off to some strange universe people call "Middle School." After fighting through bullies, enemies, populars, crushes, relationships, broken hearts, basically everything may not seem so bad... (oh reaaallllyyy...?)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is an alternate ending to the season finale of GF. So enjoy!**

We never got off that bus. The bus driver refused to let us off. I was so scared for Grunkle Stan. What would happen to him? Would he become homeless? Would Gideon put him in jail? _Gideon. _Don't even get me started on that little… aaagh! That selfish jerk bought Stan's only money source, and is currently transforming it into an _amusement park. _Any innocent child who stepped through the gates of that horror scene won't make it out unscarred.

Looks like Mabel and I heading back to good ol' California, our home. The rickety old bus dropped us off at the nearest airport. In only 4 good hours of waiting, (average plane station waiting period) we were in first class (our parents paid for the tickets of course) by ourselves flying west over the United States. Mabel whined and cried and moped and wept and pouted the whole way. Me, on the inside, I was doing the exact same thing. Once Mabel finally fell asleep complaining, I could sort through my feelings.

Number 1- Labeled PRIORITY: Wendy. I would miss her more than anything in the world. I swore to her I would never forget her. The heartbreaking thing- I would never get another chance to tell her my true feelings. Never would she know that every night I thought about her, never she would know she was where my mind went when I needed a happy place. She didn't understand. Yes, I tried. I tried to tell her the morning before I said goodbye. She didn't even take it seriously. That's a whole other story, though. (**Or a chapter in this case.**)

Number 2- Labeled minor: The Mystery Book. I should probably just keep it on a shelf and say "Oh, it's just something I bought at a bookstore. It's not like they're true discoveries in some off-the-map town that we were visiting all summer… heh heh." I'm such a good liar! (Heavy sarcasm used)

Number 3- Labeled Major: Grunkle Stan. I felt sorry for him. After all he did to help us, to give us a good home… wait, this is Stan we're talking about here. I take back what I said. But he's still family! Then again, it's not like I want him to move in with us. (Oh great powerful forces of gnomes, zombies, lakemonsters, and whatever I have faced in the past, DON'T JYNX ME!)

Number 4- Labeled IDIOT: Gideon. What else do I need to say? I hate him and he ruined our summer and Stan's life. Moving on.

Number 5- Labeled PRIORITY: Middle school. Mabel and I will be starting seventh grade next week and I am panicking. What will people think of me? Will I be popular? Would people want to befriend me? What about girls? What if one of them has a crush on me? What if I like her back? What if I confess and she hates me or thinks I'm crazy? Will I get good grades? OH THE IRONY! Wait, calm yourself down Dippingsauce. (Why did I just call myself that?!) All I need to do is lay low, have a couple of buds, join some clubs (like astronomy, supernatural, or crime solving.) and veer clear away from girls (I haven't had good experiences with them.) It's not like it will be THAT bad.

**Boy, did he think wrong. Sorry about that depressing chapter. I won't stay with Dip's POV. I'll make sure to change each chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Author's note please read!**

** Hey there, it's Fireheart. Currently I will be taking OC's from reviews of my first chapter or you can PM me. I'm excited to start working on this story and I really hope all of you will love it.**

**For your OC please insert the following:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Grade:**

**Classes (In Dipper's science OR In Mabel's phys. ed):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Status (Popular, bullied, nerd)**

**Clubs he/she is in:**

**I also accept teachers and faculty. Gimme all you got guys!**


	3. Flashback

**This is just a flashback of when Dipper tries to tell Wendy he loves her before he leaves. (This will be Wendy's only POV.)**

I was packing all of my things in a cardboard box to leave the best job I ever had. Working at the "Mystery Shack". It sucks that it's being taken down by that nub, Gideon. All of a sudden Little Dipper walks in. (Don't tell him I call him that behind his back.) He looked anxious and worried about something, but that's classic Dipper. He was looking down, eyes moving left and right scanning the floor in anxiety. He was rubbing his one arm vigorously as if he was cold. Something was definitely wrong, because he didn't even say, "Hi Wendy!" to me. I was filled with worry. Wait, I got a closer look at him. I noticed his body was slightly turned away from me. His eyes were now glancing at the opposite side of the room. It hit me, _Dipper is avoiding me. _

"Uh… Hey Dip. What's up?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding so stupid. When I said that, Dipper froze completely, except… was he shaking?! Okay something is definitely up now! I got up, set my magazine down, and walked slowly over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt a shiver down his spine. Then I realized: "Oh my gosh, Dipper are you p-p-p-possessed?" I stepped back. He turned at me, but didn't meet my gaze.

"What? Of course I'm not possessed! That would be fuu-reaky! Heh heh, right… Wendy?"

"Well, yeah, I guess dude. But seriously Dipper is there something wrong?" For the first time, he looked right at me. He said what I hoped he wouldn't say. I had crossed my fingers (behind my back of course) and thought, "Oh to the great forces of gnomes, lakemonsters, zombies, whatever creepy monster Dipper has fought in the past, make him say no and WALK AWAY!" (**Remember from last chapter? Haha!) **

"Yes, Wendy there actually is something wrong." (Curses!) "Have a seat."

I sat in my chair behind the desk. "So, spill Dipper. Tell me what's wrong." (I'm such a great psychologist. Heavy sarcasm used.) (**Another bit from last chapter.) **

"Wendy, well, I don't really know how to say this…" He took a deep breath. "I've been keeping something from you for a very, very long time." I nodded, having multiple ideas of what he could be saying.

Idea 1- Dipper broke something of mine and is telling me a month later. Reaction- "Dipper, what were you doing in my room?!"

Idea 2- He beat up Robbie. (Unlikely) Reaction- "Nice job Dip, I'm proud of you!"

Idea 3- He has a fear of scary movies. (Or something lame like that.) Reaction- "It's okay Dipper. Do you wanna wittle teddy bwear to kweep you safe? Do you nweed a swnuggle bwuddie?" Then laugh and walk away. (Hey, I can't be nice ALL the time!)

Idea 4- Ha! No, that would be impossible! There's no way…

"Wendy, ever since I met you, there was just something about you. It's weird to say this, but I- I, really, really, like you." I smiled.

"Of course you do Dip! I like you too! You're a really awesome friend."

Dipper shook his head. "No Wendy, I mean _like _like you. I think I'm well, in _love _with you."

I laughed. "Dipper you are HILARIOUS! That was a good one. Are there like hidden cameras somewhere? Am I on a TV show? Dipper, you're a really good actor!"

Dipper's eyes welled up. "No. Wendy, I'm dead serious. W-why don't you believe me?" Without saying another word, he burst out of the lobby. I heard footsteps pounding on the stairs to get to his room.

That was the last time I would ever speak to Dipper Pines again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Listen guys, I really appreciate the OCs a lot, but I need some different types. I haven't gotten any faculty. They've literally been the same personality: Brave, rebellious, crazy, funny, so on. Please give me something different guys! I'm only trying to use one or two characters of each personality, so to be fair, I'm gonna combine everyone's ideas. Well that's all so… yeah…**

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Today is the first day (of my second year of) of wait for it… MIDDLE SCHOOL! I've been running around my room all morning thinking about what to wear. I can't decide between my purple sweater with the unicorn running on a rainbow (**Mousemask, that was for you.) **or my other pink sweater with a cupcake on it. **(We all know whose POV this is.) **I'm gonna gowith… errmagerrshh… "Eenie meenie minie MO! The winner is… tell us Waddles!" I dramatically pointed to my pet, sitting on my bed.

"Oink." I laughed hysterically. He is _too_ funny! "You are correct, Waddley Waddle boy! The purple unicorn sweater!" I slipped it on over my white under-shirt. To match my top I had a frilly light green skirt. Of course, I wore my light-up star earrings and a green headband. I grabbed my purple flats, kissed Waddles on the head, and ran out my bedroom door.

I have to admit, it did feel weird not having to share a room with my twin bro Dipping Sauce (my awesome new nickname for him.) I kind of like the privacy, and I can do _anything I wanted _without Dip saying "be quiet I'm reading about the 'Forbidden Forest of Blarbargergah' or something weird like that.

I almost feel bad for him, getting his his heart ripped out and stomped on by Wendy. I can't imagine that feeling at all! I'm totally sure that the moment he walks into the school building he will forget all about Wendy and start drooling over the _cheerleaders_.

I ran down into the kitchen where Mom was buttering my toast. Dipper sat at the island.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you." He scooched over so I had room to sit on the bench.

Oh, you know, trying to figure out what to wear." I laughed. I don't really know why. I guess my poor paranoid brother took it the wrong way.

"Mabel? Why did you laugh…? Are you keeping a secret from me? Is there something special about your outfit? Is Waddles secretly a member of the CSI? My suspicions were right!"

"Dip stop! No secrets, nothing special, and oh my goodness, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I covered my mouth in mock surprise. Dipper stared at me, jaw dropping open all the way to the floor. (That oughta be a world record!) I laughed once again. "I'm just _messing_ with ya, Dipper Wipper! I ruffled his hair. He shoved my hand away, completely embarrassed. He murmured "Don't call me that."

Mom set my toast on the table. "Eat up; the bus will be here in 10 minutes."

I gobbled it up, grabbed my backpack, (yellow with, you guessed it, rainbows and unicorns.) and ran out the door, down the short driveway, and stopped at the sidewalk, panting. I turned around to see my brother slowly walking up the pavement driveway, with the _same _outfit and the _same _backpack. What's the fun in that? Different stuff every day expresses my personality, you know? Eew, I'm getting all _sentimental _and stuff! Change the topic please!

"Mabel, what're you doing? The bus just pulled up." Dipper was next to me by then.

I turned around and sure enough, there stood a _giant bright yellow _bus. The doors opened reallllyyy slow, like in a horror movie!Steam blocked the view of inside. I expected something like a cranky old woman with a wrinkly face saying, "Get on the bus you old whippersnapper!" But as soon as the steam went away, I realized how wrong I was.

There sat a man, probably in his twenties. He had short blonde hair, like a buzz cut. He was very tan. He basically described a stereotypical lifeguard. His perfect white teeth gleamed like the stars. "Wow…" I whispered. I felt a shove as Dipper impatiently began walking up the steps. For the rest of the busride I didn't stop smiling.

**Guys, for the OC, when I said "classes (Dippers science or Mabel's phys. ed)Those were just examples. You guys can say other classes! Haha I probably mislead you sorry bout that!**


End file.
